Calm Down!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Baby Harry wakes up one night from a nightmare. Sirius is the only one around. But Sirius cannot get Harry to calm down. Who's going to be the one crying by the end of the night?


Title: Calm Down!

Summary: Baby Harry wakes up one night from a nightmare. Sirius is the only one around. But Sirius cannot get Harry to calm down. Who's going to be the one crying by the end of the night?

Note: I haven't done a baby Harry fic in a while. And I like this idea. And I'm welcome to anymore ideas, if anyone has any.

Sirius Black was very content with babysitting his godson. That is, when Harry was content, too. Or sleeping. Sleeping was always better.

As long as he checked in on Harry ever so often, everything was fine. Harry was finally sleeping through the night, for the most part.

The first few times Sirius checked on the sleeping infant, Harry was fine. He'd kick off his blankets, but other than that, nothing was wrong.

Sirius was seated on the couch, _The Evening Prophet _spread before him. Besides the articles on the lastest Quidditch match, a mysterious disappearance, and a Ministry of Magic meeting, there was nothing of importance in it.

Sirius, meanwhile, was focused on the crossword. P-O-L... as Sirius went to fill out the answer to two down, there was a loud wail from Harry's room.

With a small sigh, Sirius got up and headed into Harry's room.

Harry stared at him, his lower lip trembling, his eyes filled with tears, and his cheeks tear streaked.

"Come here," Sirius told him, "I'm sure it was just a bad dream."

He picked Harry up and held him close, bouncing him gently and murmuring soft nonsense to him. "Come on, there's no reason to cry. We'll go back to sleep, won't we?"

Harry continued to cry.

Sirius started to pace the room, trying to think of what he had seen Lily and James do to calm Harry down.

He headed to the kitchen. Maybe a bottle would help. But Harry refused, pushing Sirius's hand away so he could not stick the bottle in the crying infant's mouth.

"You're not wet either." Sirius told Harry. The two were standing in the kitchen, the bottle on the counter and the front of Sirius's robes soaked from the contents of the bottle and Harry's tears.

"So what is it? And how do I get you to stop?" Sirius asked with a faint hint of a whine in his voice. He felt a headache coming on.

"How about a funny face, hmm?" Sirius asked, trying his best to make Harry giggle. Or at least quiet his crying.

Harry stopped crying for a moment. Sirius was ready to breathe a sigh of relief when he began to wail again, clinging tightly to the front of Sirius's robes.

"Oh, what is it?" Sirius asked again. "I can't help it, Harry. I can't read your mind either."

Gingerly, he picked Harry up and carried him back to his room. He grabbed Harry's blanket from the crib and bundled Harry in it before settling down in the rocking chair and hoping that this would work.

Harry tossed off his blanket and stared at Sirius. His cheeks were pink from crying. But he had stopped crying so loudly. Now, it was just small whimpers and the occasional hiccup.

"There we go." Sirius said with a smile. He was sure Harry would be asleep in no time. And it surely seemed that way.

Until Sirius stopped rocking him and got up to put him in his crib.

Harry opened his eyes and wailed loudly. Sirius groaned loudly. Vaguely he wondered how much time had passed and how much longer Lily and James would be gone.

And then he heard it. The sound of the front door opening. He nearly let out a whoop of joy as he headed into the living room.

"Aw, Harry," Lily sighed, slipping out of her cloak. "How long have you been crying?"

Sirius shrugged and handed Harry to James, who smiled. "Being mean to Uncle Sirius?"

Harry, however, immediately stopped crying. He stared at James for a moment, then broke off into a string of baby talk. "Ahbaga baggoobi goobi dah?"

"Whatever you say." James laughed. He turned his attention to Sirius, who was heading to the door. "Going to watch him again?"

"Not alone, at least." Sirius said. He sounded weary. "But I think Remus is better suited to babysit mister loud mouth over there."

At the sound of Harry's cheerful "Bai!" he stopped. Maybe later he could give the little guy another chance. If James was around, that is. James seemed to be the one thing that could stop Harry's crying.


End file.
